


Jared’s Birthday

by Krispykritter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispykritter/pseuds/Krispykritter
Summary: The long hiatus comes to an end with SDCC 2019. Jared’s birthday always happens right about the time they’re in San Diego. Last year sucked because he was stuck working late. This year, he tried valiantly to fill his time with distractions because once again, the one he truly needed to fill that birthday void was working.*It was by request that something was done with the cake. :0)





	Jared’s Birthday

Jared’s Birthday 

The loud ambience of the club completely dissipated when Jared looked at his text message. ‘948’. Heart racing, his blood pressure shot sky high. “Jesuschrist,” he blurted out, suddenly panicked. He quickly looked around for the friends who had come with him. They were troopers, great support, offering hours of distracted play time on his birthday. They were recognized, took pictures, socialized, did some bad renditions of ‘limbo’ and slammed down their fair share of drinks. The celebration wasn’t over, but ‘this’ part was. It had to be. Jared had to go...NOW. 

He spotted Ruthie giving him her side eye knowing grin from across the room. Speight was next to her. After a nod from his friend, indicating that he understood the guilty plea in Jared’s eyes, Jared hurried outside. His friends had given him the best evening they could, wined him and dined him, took him out clubbin’, done an incredible job of giving him the best birthday blow out, but suddenly it was over. There was an invisible tether that was pulling him, strong, powerful, and there was no question that it took complete precedence. 

Jared jumped into one of two black Warner Brothers transport vans. He knew the second van was plenty large in size to get his counterparts back to their hotel. He glanced at his phone and reread the simple text ‘948’. The time was 10:45 p.m. Why was he panicking? It’s not like Jared ‘knew’ the man was coming in tonight. Fuck, he’d assumed Jensen would be working late, too exhausted to fly down. Jared planned to entertain himself, be an adult, not complain about being alone on his birthday. So, why did he feel so fucking anxious? 

The ride back to the hotel was fifteen minutes of torturous silence. It was as if the driver knew, but Jared was sure he didn’t. Jared didn’t wait for the van to reach the unloading zone. He pushed the door button, glanced back with a “Thanks, man,” then jumped out on the cross hatches and trotted into the hotel. 

The elevators were fucking ridiculous. Pounding the ninth floor button four times didn’t help. The two people who jumped in with him last minute didn’t help, either. Jared pushed five for them, a sideways smile of impatience, but still going for polite. He anxiously watched the numbers light up above the door, willing them to go faster. When the couple exited, Jared thanked the stars they hadn’t recognized him. He didn’t think he could dig deep right now for that spark of celebrity charm. 

“Fucking finally,” he muttered, the doors sliding open on the ninth floor. Jared barreled his way out, stopped to check the arrows on the wall, then took the direction leading to the 940’s. He glanced at his phone again, nervously aware that it had been almost twenty five minutes since he’d gotten the text. 

When he reached the room, the door was cracked. For some reason, it made Jared stop, his hand on the door before he entered. He breathed deep, closed his eyes and blew it out. What the fuck was he so nervous for? Again, it wasn’t like he knew Jensen was coming tonight. He pushed the door open, stepped inside to the silent room and turned to click the door shut. Jared turned the deadbolt, then stepped cautiously past the bathroom into the main area of the room. 

The first thing in Jared’s view was the table by the window. There was a small cake, two Star Wars balloons with place settings for two. It made him snicker, then his eyes landed on the long jean clad legs propped on the bed. Jensen was sitting on another chair behind the Stormtrooper, his laptop propped up on his legs, bare feet crossed on the bed. He still had on his backwards hat and old Lynyrd Skynyard ‘tee’. ‘Probably came straight from set,’ Jared thought. 

Jensen’s eyes flickered up to Jared, no expression, then he pulled the ear pieces from his ears with a resounding ‘pop’. He closed the laptop, seemingly casual about leaning over and setting it on the nightstand with the ear pieces. He walked toward Jared, who stood there, not sure of Jensen’s mood, and unsure of what he was supposed to do. Jensen looked him in the eye, studied him. Jared cleared his throat, “I uh...hurried as fast as...I mean I...wasn’t expecting...” 

Jensen proceeded to take command of the situation. “Let’s get these layers off. You’re too hot,” he ordered concernedly, as he pulled the scarf from around Jared’s neck, then the jacket, then the long sleeve shirt and laid them all on a nearby chair. Jared grinned shyly downward. It never ceased to amaze him how Jensen completely took charge when it came to Jared’s welfare. He’d been doing this since day one. Anyone else could try this and Jared’s innate stubbornness would immediately push back. And anyone else who wanted to undress him down to a basic undershirt, expose him like this, well they just wouldn’t be able to. 

Jared gestured toward the cake, stepping around Jensen with a nervous snicker, “This is...really cute.” Jensen turned around, stepped next to him, “Yeah, it’s not from me.” At Jared’s confused look, Jensen explained, “Well, not entirely. Cliffie was headed to your room with the cake from Warner Brothers. I went to your room first, looking for you so I ran into him. I was kinda...in a hurry so I didn’t have time to pick anything up.” Jared’s insides immediately flooded with guilt. 

Jensen shrugged, “I called Tom and Shep, had them pick out a couple balloon characters they said you’d like. I knew damn well they’d know since you’ve got them all Star Wars infected now. Cliff went and grabbed them for me.” Jared smiled guiltily at the table, sadness creeping in. That meant Jensen had been here longer than just the past hour, probably while Jared had taken pictures with random people, some fans, some guys at the club. 

Jared looked up, his soul bearing eyes beginning to flood, “Jensen I...I didn’t think you were coming, I....why didn’t you tell me or I would have...” Jensen took Jared’s face between his hands, effectively cutting him off before he could even start sobbing, “Hey.” 

Jensen held his face firm, forcing Jared’s eyes to stay locked with his own, “It’s your birthday. And last year sucked because you were stuck and we made up for it the next day. This year, I wasn’t sure about when we’d finish today but I was damn well determined to get my ass here in time if I had to run over people to do it. I saw an opening and I took it. I redirected some things for next week. I probably left a couple bodies somewhere and that pilot we’ve got gets a bonus. I’m glad that you got to party with friends for awhile. It’s what you should be doing.” 

Jensen slid his hands down Jared’s arms, watching him. Jared sniffled, trying valiantly to reverse his emotions. He looked everywhere but at Jensen, then spoke downward, “I uh...it was so long, I just,” Jared looked up, “when it’s going to be awhile I just keep going and going and...and I didn’t think...” Jensen pulled Jared toward him. He cupped the back of his head, surrounded his shoulders and held him tightly. “I know,” he whispered into the younger man’s hair, “I know, baby. And if I could have been certain about tonight and not worried about getting your hopes up for nothing, I would have planned it, would have given you advance notice. As it was, this was just luck and determination. Plus it helps I was in charge.” 

The gusty release of air mixed with Jared’s guffaw from his ‘in charge’ comment told Jensen this was exactly worth shutting the crew down early and changing his flight plan. Jensen inhaled the leftover scent of Jared’s shampoo from earlier, knowing he must have showered before going out. He rubbed the muscled back, kissed the shapely neck through Jared’s unruly hair and just stood there letting the peace wash through him. 

Jared rested his head sideways. There were tears escaping, but he let them come. Jensen knew what he needed, and Jared gave himself over to him. He closed his eyes, let the peace enter his soul. Maybe this is why he’d been nervous. Aside from the guilt that he hadn’t been here the instant Jensen arrived, Jared’s psyche knew damn well Jensen would demand openness. He would open the package, peel the layers, move right through Jared’s defenses as if they didn’t even exist. Jensen could heal him, solve his problems, treat his wounds within seconds, as he was right now. 

Jensen knew Jared never felt good enough. He knew he thought he could never do enough. He knew Jared’s mind was a constant battlefield between whether he pleased everyone, or let them down. Jensen watched him lavish people around him with trips and activities. He watched him throw himself completely into everyone’s lives, give beyond reason until he was running on fumes. Jensen knew that internal wiring very well. 

This hiatus had been tough. After their trip to Dubai, they had returned home to spread out and reconnect with siblings and friends. They’d played with their children, shared a couple barbecue’s, then Jensen delved into his album with Steve. Jared had planned his distractions without complaint. He knew Jensen would be working hard to finish the album, then had to be on set before everyone else. He had stacked himself with back to back vacations, something in it for everybody, going for the ultimate busy. 

Jensen pulled back to study his lover again. He brushed the hair aside from the younger man’s face, then slid his hands around his waist to continue holding him. Jared’s arms shifted to Jensen’s shoulders. He looked down with an embarrassed soft snicker, feeling like such a damn emotional wreck sometimes at his water works. He sighed. Jensen smiled softly, knowing everything there was to know about this man, and loving it all. ‘Except for the wads of gum on the nightstand,’ he thought to himself. 

“So,” Jensen got Jared’s attention, “this is definitely an improvement from a minute ago.” When Jared looked shy again from the perusal, Jensen smirked. Jared looked back at him. Jensen asked, “What would you like to do for the last sixteen minutes of your birthday? Aside from the golfing trip in the morning and dinner with Eugenie and Robert tomorrow night, what would be absolutely perfect right now?” 

Jared looked down for a moment. When he looked back up, his eyes were filled with deep devotion and loving gratitude. “This,” he said in a gravelly tone. He nodded, then swiped at his annoying eyes that betrayed him at every turn. “I don’t need anything else, but this,” Jared added, still embarrassed as he swiped his downward face with a nervous laugh. He looked up, “Thank you for being in my life...for ‘being’ my life...for caring...for being beside me and...just everything else you do for me...and put up with because of me.” 

Jensen put his hand to the side of Jared’s face, rubbing his thumb gently back and forth, “You do know I’m in love with you, right?” Jared grinned shyly, but Jensen wouldn’t let him pull away, “Hey. You are everything to me. You’ve ‘been’ everything to me for the last fourteen years. You know what it’s like to watch you beat yourself up over everyone else’s happiness? You know how much it kills me inside to know you’re burning it at both ends...and going off to Switzerland by yourself and god knows what else you put yourself through?” 

Jared argued softly, “I wasn’t alone.” Jensen sighed, “Well yeah I know.” He shrugged, looking sheepish, “But I guess it just seems like you’re alone every time you’re not with me. Even with your family, the kids, when you’re in these pictures with strangers and other guys it’s just...” Jensen sighed, pinning Jared with his intense concern, “It ‘feels’ like you’re alone. I’m not with you. I can’t save you. I can’t...” Jared smirked, “Protect me?” Jensen sighed again, frustrated, “Well yeah, I guess.” 

Jared countered, not mocking but with soft reverence in his voice, “Jensen I’m huge with Texas blood in me. You don’t have to protect me and none of those other guys ever matter.” Jensen rolled his eyes, “Of course I know that. And I know why you’re doing it. And yes, you ‘do’ need protection, you know why?” Jared paused, not sure he wanted to hear it but Jensen continued, “Because you’re the biggest most beautiful soul on the planet, that’s why. People take advantage of you because you’re very make up gives them that opening. And dammit, spending three weeks without you around has been...well, it’s been fucked. I’ve been a bitch on set. Just wait ‘til next week, they’ll surely notice the difference.”

Jared looked down with a smile. “I see,” he nodded. When he looked up again, Jensen sighed, put his hands on his hips and looked down, “Take those damn space boots off. They make you seven feet tall.” Jared tried not to laugh as he hurried to remove the grey and orange tennis shoes he’d been sporting since Jeff recommended them. They were supposedly relieving the pressure on Jared’s crappy knees and lower back so Jared wore them as much as possible. 

Jensen grinned inwardly. He knew Jared was toast for a command presence. Maybe that’s why it bothered him when he saw Jared with other guys in pictures. His trust in Jared was solid, but it’s what the other guys were thinking that got to him. Jared was his. Jensen didn’t like to share. Even though he knew Jared needed the interaction, the connections with people, Jensen forced great willpower to control himself when it happened. 

When Jared was free of his shoes, Jensen took him in his arms again. “Now,” he told him, “since you’re not gonna pick something, I will. I think I’d like to eat some of that cake with you.” Jensen backed the younger man against the chair he was using when Jared first walked in. He pushed Jared to sit, then leaned over and cut a small piece of cake. 

Jensen stood in front of him, one of his legs between Jared’s. He held the piece of cake close to Jared’s mouth, slid the frosting over Jared’s lips until he licked it off. When Jared opened his mouth, Jensen pushed the cake gently inside and Jared closed his mouth around Jensen’s fingers. Jensen slowly slid his fingers out, moaning as he watched in fascination. Jared moaned with his eyes closed from the explosion of chocolate and espresso. 

“Good?” Jensen asked, watching him. Jared looked up with his mouth full, working on chewing the cake. “Mmhm,” he acknowledged, his taste buds pleasantly content. Jensen grinned, then knelt down to taste for himself. He kissed Jared sinfully wet and hot, pushing his tongue in, without asking for permission. Jensen’s skillful tongue moved everywhere it wanted, it wiggled and thrust. Erotic swipes slid their way down Jared’s gums, under his tongue, then back to play sensual games with Jared’s. Jared moaned helplessly, swept way by the power Jensen had over him. He was painfully hard. This was better than any fucking cake, that was for sure. 

Jensen pulled out of the kiss and quickly worked to remove Jared’s pants. “Mmmm, I love these on you but they’re coming off,” he kissed him again, then pulled the jeans from underneath Jared’s ass and pushed them down. After he pulled them off, he dropped to his knees and scooted between Jared’s legs. He kissed Jared again, drinking his fill of the delicious heat once more. Jensen pulled back enough to reach for the cake and pull it closer them. He dragged his finger through the frosting and let Jared suck it off. 

Jensen groaned, as he slowly slid his finger from Jared’s mouth. His younger costar was a sight to be reckoned with...the disheveled appearance, the light sheen on his forehead, the flushed face and neck, traveling down over his entire body. Jared’s eyes were darkened, the irises large and intense. His breathing was rapid and he was gorgeously splayed out in the chair.

Jensen kissed the sugary mouth again while he lightly trailed his fingers along the waist band of Jared’s Saxx briefs. He fingered the material, then slid his fingers underneath to push the underwear down while they kissed. Jared’s high pitched moans breathed into Jensen’s mouth, his need skyrocketing at Jensen’s touch. Jensen continued to push the underwear down, working them past Jared’s ass and down his legs without stopping the kiss. 

Within seconds, Jared lay back in the chair, exposed, feeling turned on beyond belief, fucking delirious with need. Jensen pulled slightly back from the kiss, loving the condition he’d put his birthday boy in, “I’m gonna eat some of that cake now. You just stay like this, looking hot as fuck, and enjoy yourself.” 

Jared gripped the chair handles, not really sure why Jensen was still talking about the fucking cake but then it happened. Jensen took a whole gob of cake and frosting and dropped a dollop on each of Jared’s nipples, then the rest on Jared’s dick. Jared jerked from each touch, gasping when it touched his dick. The cake was still cold, probably from being in a freezer earlier. “Jesus fucking christ,” was the only thing Jared managed. Jensen leaned forward swirling his tongue around a nipple. He sucked and licked, savoring the chocolate coffee flavors as he took the nub between his teeth and flicked his tongue back and forth. 

Jared’s cries and breathy moans were like beautiful music. It fueled Jensen on. The way Jared dropped his head back, the way he grabbed the back of Jensen’s head, but tried so hard to be gentle. He kneaded fingers through the short hairs, pulling the older man closer without realizing it. Jensen loved this. He loved playing with Jared’s nipples because it was such a hot spot for him. He’d told Jensen before it felt like sparks of embers shooting straight to his cock. 

Jensen moved to the other nipple. He blew warm air on it, listening to Jared’s expressive ‘Oh’s’ and ‘Oh my God,s’ before he grumbled, “You’re right...it is good cake.” Jensen swirled his tongue around, licking up all the frosting, then he sucked hard on the pert nub. Jared cried out in abandon. He was lost to sensation. Jensen bit down, almost coming in his jeans when Jared growled with frustrated need. 

Jensen moved his head down. He rubbed his hands up and down Jared’s thighs, over his sexy hip bones, then gripped them tight enough to pull Jared’s hips a few inches forward. This put the impressive leaking cock right where he wanted it, and left Jared even more reclined with little leverage to control anything. 

“Jesus Ackles,” the desperate whisper was very telling about the state Jared was in. Jensen slowly lowered his head while watching the young man keep his eyes on him. Jared’s grip on the chair tightened. Jensen licked the balls first, watching Jared’s eyes roll up as he groaned with pleasure. He licked and sucked each sac, cleaning them of all frosting until Jared was a complete quivering mess. 

Jensen moved to the impressive cock, covered with frosting and chocolate cake. He hummed in appreciation. Jared shifted in his chair with tension, one hand gripping the chair, the other poised behind Jensen’s head. Jared gritted teeth. He grunted, tightened his grip on Jensen’s head as the older man nibbled pieces of the cake off his dick first. He swallowed the cake, then licked and nibbled around the base until all of the cake was gone and only frosting was left on the mushroom tip. 

Jensen adjusted himself in closer. He lifted Jared’s thigh’s slightly with his shoulders, and wrapped his arms around Jared’s legs so his hands could reach Jared’s groin. Jensen lowered his mouth over the tip. He glanced up at the gorgeous flushed man above him, tensed up with desperate need, as Jared’s eyes met his. Jensen lowered his mouth, watching Jared’s eyes roll up with his mouth open and screaming with pleasure before his head dropped back on the chair. 

Jensen sucked as he lowered, consuming the sweet frosting mixed with Jared’s salty fluid. He began bobbing up and down slowly, wanting to draw this out for Jared, but knowing it wouldn’t be possible. He increased his efforts, meeting the upward thrusts of Jared’s hips with downward suction. Jared’s grips were tightening, his helpless cries were intermixed with grunts and ‘oh fuck’s’. 

When Jensen lifted his shoulders higher, Jared was suspended above the chair, freedom to move his hips even more. “Aaah god,” he screamed, instantly pumping faster. “Aahfuckinggod,Jensen,” he growled, his powerful orgasm climbing to the surface. Jared’s arms flailed, he struggled for a new grip. His left hand landed on the chair, his right slammed down hard on the table next to them. Jared felt the squishy feeling of something cold but he couldn’t think right now. 

He screamed his warning, “GOD JENSEN,” fucked up into Jensen’s mouth twice more, then threw his head back and came. “AAAAAHHHH,” Jared screamed as he locked up with shaking intensity, powerful orgasmic waves gripping his body with explosive pleasure. He screamed and cried out, grunted through every blissful shockwave, unable to control anything about himself for the moment. 

Shockwaves continued, Jensen sucking lightly, milking Jared through every ounce of pleasure. As Jensen gently lowered Jared’s hips to the chair, he released the spent cock from his mouth and kissed it. He rubbed his hands over the smooth skin of Jared’s abdomen while Jared lay in a helpless heap, limbs sprawled in abandon, still moaning short wondrous sounds of mindless expression. He was floating, had no idea where he was except for the warm body in front of him. 

Jensen kissed the protruding hip bones, one of his most favorite sexy parts of Jared’s, then moved up to blanket Jared with warmth. He kept his arms bent on either side of Jared’s head, resting them on the back of the chair. He played with Jared’s hair until the now thirty seven year old started to recover. Jared turned his head and moaned. His eyes were closed. He tried to force them open, but blinked heavily, then shut them tight with a grimace when he saw Jensen watching him. 

Jensen smiled, “You okay there, Sparky?” Jared groaned, “Mmm...I think you killed me.” Jensen giggled menacingly, “What a way to go.” Jared snickered, “No kidding,” then shook his head in wonder, “God Jensen, that was...holy shit.” Jensen grabbed a napkin from the table and began pulling Jared’s arm toward him. He grabbed Jared’s wrist before he could drop his hand and began cleaning between his fingers with the napkin. 

“You okay? You came pretty hard,” Jensen asked again, not really sounding the least bit worried. Jared knew he was gloating. He rolled his eyes, “Of course I’m okay. Jesus Christ, Jensen you blew my last brain cell. I’m not sure I’ll make it to thirty eight now.” Jensen giggled. Jared finally looked at what Jensen was doing. “When did that happen?” he asked, looking disbelievingly at the frosting and cake all over his hand, and now all over the napkin. 

Jensen nodded toward the cake. Jared looked over. “Oh,” he saw the mess, then turned regretful, “I didn’t even take a picture of it.” Jensen smirked, “I did.” Jared turned to him, “You did?” Jensen answered, “Earlier, just before I sent you the text. Besides, the boys will want to see the balloons.” Jared gazed at him lovingly, feeling overwhelmed with gushing adoration and maybe even hero worship. Jensen glanced at him with a smirk, “You’re not goin’ soft on me, are you?” Jared smiled, “Maybe.” 

Jensen stood up. He put the napkin back on the table and held his hand out, “You ready to sleep? We’ve got an 0730 T-off tomorrow.” Jared yawned. He gave Jensen his hand but as he pulled him up, Jared noticed the impressive bulge in the front of Jensen’s jeans. He put his other hand on it and squeezed. “Uh,” Jensen shuttered, not expecting it. Jared rubbed his hand over the bulge, “I think I’d like to help you with that.” 

Jensen’s eyes rolled up. He tried to argue even though his body didn’t agree, “Tonight was about you.” Jared shushed him, “Like you could sleep with ‘that’. Like I could sleep knowing you ‘had’ that.” He smiled knowingly, unbuttoning Jensen’s soft jeans, “And like I don’t absolutely love your dick, anyway. Why keep it from me?” Jensen exhaled, his heart and breathing escalating as Jared’s hands pushed down his pants, “I didn’t...want you to be sore for tomorrow. You know...golfing and...I just wanted to suck you so bad and...oh fuck Jared you’re so fucking sexy.” 

Jared dropped to his knees. He rubbed his hand over Jensen’s cock through his underwear, “Jesus Jensen, you’re soaked. Are you close already?” Jensen grunted, struggling to answer, “Yes...fucking christ, Jay, it feels so good. I’m gonna cum. Just watching you...I almost did.”.  
Jared suddenly stopped. Jensen struggled with grunts and moans of being stopped in the middle of his climb to orgasm. He breathed through it while Jared quickly stripped him of his underwear. 

Jared took the engorged cock in his hand. Jensen grabbed his shoulders, “Jay, I’m gonna explode,” Jensen warned, “You don’t have to do anything, baby, just...AAAHHH,” Jensen lost his point as soon as Jared move his hand, using the slick natural lube Jensen had provided.  
Jensen instantly cried out, fucking Jared’s hand with abandon. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh...” he grunted hard a few times and then, “Mgodm’cumming.” 

Jared’s mouth quickly took him in and sucked. Jensen sped up, gritted his teeth and came with a long groan of absolute pleasure filled ecstasy. He groaned again and again, deep guttural sounds from the very core as his body was wracked with spasms of intense pleasure. Jared milked him until he gentled, then held him around his thighs, licking and nuzzling the gorgeous spent balls and cock while Jensen struggled to recover. 

Jensen unsteadily made it to the bed with Jared’s help. He sluggishly laid down while Jared went to wash his sticky hands, then returned to bed and laid happily next to his partner in crime. Jensen finally recovered. He sluggishly turned his head toward him, “You know, we’re filming all week. We could go into next weekend a bit, then Monday and Tuesday after of course to finish the brother episode.” Jared looked over, “So, we’re staying in Vancouver next weekend? After this, then we’re flying back and then two weeks, just us?” Jensen smiled at the hopeful sound in Jared’s voice, “Yeah.” 

Jared thought of something, “But, why would we work into the weekend? That’s not usually what happens.” Jensen answered without looking at him, “Because your director’s kind of a dick, and a perfectionist so he’s expecting things might extend a bit.” Jared smiled to himself, the thrill at being with Jensen flooding his system. “I see,” he responded. After a pause, Jared added, “I hope it’s not that same director that stares at my ass all the time.” Jensen looked over, “Oh it is indeed that director. And it’s the most perfect ass on the planet so don’t expect him to be stopping that any time soon.” 

Jared blushed and rolled his eyes. Even though it was dark with the lights off, he knew Jensen could tell. The older man turned his head back with a smirk. Jared laid quiet for awhile, his mind reeling. He finally asked, “Jensen, what are we going to do without anymore ComicCon’s? What are we going to do when there’s no more set calls and voice overs? I’m honestly starting to freak out about this. I mean have we made a mistake?” He rolled toward Jensen and propped up on his elbow. 

Jensen rolled over to face him, “I get the freak out, believe me. We’ve made a huge change to our lives. But we’ve planned this for a long time. Everything’s happening right on the mark. We’re gonna be okay.” Jared sighed. He took Jensen’s hand and laid quietly for a few minutes until he suddenly blurted out, “I think I’m going to bawl during the panel.” Jensen scooted closer and kissed him. When he pulled back, he softly responded, “I have no doubt. I probably will, too.” 

Jared sighed, “I don’t want to be a blubbering idiot.” Jensen rubbed his hair, “You’re not.” Jared snorted, “Feels that way.” Jensen argued, “It’s beautiful to be sensitive and caring, baby. That’s why people go crazy over you.” Jared argued in disbelief, “No it’s not. It’s because they think Sam is hot, not me.” Jensen giggled. They’d had this conversation about their characters and fans multiple times. Jensen argued further, “Well Sammy is hot because YOU are fucking hot, Jared Padalecki, and that’s just something you have to bear the burden of...like director’s staring at your ass.” 

Jared punched him, forcing a grunt from the older man. “Shut it,” he added, knowing he’d punched Jensen very lightly and the older man over emphasized his grunt. Jared turned serious. He studied the face of the man who had shut his job down early and flown over four hours to make it before his birthday ended. “I love you,” Jared said, “with all my heart...with everything I am, Jensen. Always.” 

Jensen scooted closer, “I love you too. More than anything, and everything in between.” Jared smiled. Jensen asked mockingly, “Can you sleep now? Cuz, I’m kinda exhausted here. Directing’s hard work...bossing people around all day, yelling and cursing at everyone.” 

Jared giggled magically, just the way Jensen loved it. Jensen smiled as the younger man contained himself and finally agreed to let himself rest.

The End. :0)


End file.
